Music Challenge
by TammyCat
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on random music.
1. Chapter 1

****

Just a little something while my brain gets back on track.

**You put your music player on random and write whatever comes to mind until the music stops playing. I've seen it around and thought I'd give it a try. Various characters and universes.**

**Enjoy!****Evanescence**

* * *

1. Hello -

They looked around what was left of the complex. Grief filled every spark as they absorbed what had happened. Optimus Prime stepped forward and lifted a small scorched hand out of the ruins. Someone behind him gasped as they saw it. It was too small to be a matured mechs. Rage burned in Optimus' spark. How dare Megatron target the sparkling housing centre? It was beyond evil.

A sound from the side caught his attention. He approached the pile of debris and searched it with his optics. The sound came again. Shifting several pieces of sheet metal out of the way he came optic-to-optic with a small yellow sparkling. He gathered the trembling machine to his chest.

"Don't worry, it'll

* * *

**2. White Horse – Taylor Swift**

Moonracer pushed the grief from her spark. She should have known that it was too good to be true. No one was as sweet and wonderful as he could be.

A knock came at the door. His voice floated to her audios. "Moonracer, please. Just let me explain."

She opened the door against her better judgment. He stood there with pain filling his optics and she felt her spark contract coldly, sending pain through her systems.

"I don't want to hear it. It's too late for us."

"It's not."

"It is. I'm getting a transfer. I leave in the morning."

* * *

**3. The Fame – Lady GaGa**

An expectant grin lifted his lips as he gazed around the brightly colored room. It was a haven for the lucky and a hell for the unlucky. Credits changed hands freely as they were won and lost. It was paradise.

"Smokescreen! Glad you could make it."

He turned to see the sensuous smile on the orange mechs face. Damn but he wouldn't mind working with that. "Sandstorm, I was happy to get your message."

"I thought you might be interested in a change of scenery."

Smokescreen chuckled. "One can work backstreet hells for so long."

The orange mech led him through

* * *

**4.**** The River – Missy Higgins**

The ground flashed beneath her feet. The pricks and scratches of the greenery that tore at her skin had ceased to hurt. Her entire body was a haze of numbness. It didn't matter, none of it did, as long as she kept running. She couldn't stay in that house. Couldn't continue to live with that torture.

The sound of rushing water reached her ear and she altered her course. The river had always been her favorite place to hide from the troubles at home. The river was calm and cool. It would ease the pain in her heart.

The ground suddenly dropped out from under her. A startled cry tore form her throat as she rushed down the embankment. Icy coldness closed over her head she started to close her eyes. It was so nice in here.

Seaspray saw the girl fall, he quickly hurried to where she fell in.

* * *

**5.**** End of the World – Armor for Sleep**

Sarah scowled as she hid beneath the rusted out shelter. The scream of jet engines shook the shack to its foundations. Why did they have to do that every time they ran a patrol out here? They must find it entertaining to watch the neglected buildings fall apart as they tore through the sound barrier.

As soon as she was sure they had disappeared, Sarah rushed back to her hideout. She had managed to remain unnoticed for the last four years and she really wasn't interested in letting them find her now. In the four years since the giant evil robots had taken control of the planet she had lived in three countries, seven states, twelve cities and fifty-two houses. Finally she had made her stand here in Connecticut and she wasn't planning on giving up to them anytime

* * *

**6.**** Ready for a Fall – P.J. Olsson**

Springer looked down at the contented face of his lover. he traced the smooth angles of her face with his optics. Whenever he had the chance, he watched her. There was no telling when he'd next get to see her, let alone spend some time alone with her. He took everything he could get.

Her brow scrunched as she woke, catching him staring at her. "What's wrong?"

Springer shook his head. "Nothing, Arcee, just thinking."

She smiled. "What about?"

"You." He replied. "I can't believe you agreed to stay with me, after all these years. I can't believe you're the one for me. I'm fairly sure I'm going to wake up soon and it will all be a dream."

Her tender smile warmed his spark, she wriggled up to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere and you'd better get used to it. I've invested too much time in training you. It would be too hard to train any other mech to be as good as

* * *

**7.**** Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under – Shania Twain**.

Sideswipe grinned as his brother slid into the darkened room.

"Who was it this time?"

Sunstreaker jumped and growled. "You're supposed to be recharging."

"I know, so are you. Who was it?"

The golden twin grumbled and stalked to his berth.

They must have kicked him out. Sideswipe mused. That wasn't normal for Sunny's paramours. Usually they liked to keep him as long as they could before they had to give him up to the next one. That meant it was probably someone who wouldn't want the entire base knowing Sunstreaker had stayed over. Meaning it was an officer. Sideswipe went through the list of officers that would let Sunny overload him and crossed them off the list. His brother like a challenge

That only left two. And Sunny wouldn't jump Prime.

"You were with Prowl, weren't you."

He responded

* * *

**8.**** My December – Linkin Park**

Prowl approached the deserted field. He stared down at the marker that was pronounced where his spark-mate was. He had felt Jazz's death from across the galaxy. Even now, Two years after arriving on Earth, it hurt to face this reminder of what had been. The hologram of Jazz's face flickered as he grinned in that cocky way that had always been an integral part of his personality.

Prowl dropped to his knees, wishing for the millionth time there was some way he could spend just one more day with his love. He'd give everything up just to be able to tell Jazz one last time that he loved him, one last chance to hold him. Pain tore at his spark

* * *

**9.**** As Long As You Love Me – Backstreet boys**

Optimus prime stared up at the curvy femme sitting in her synthetic web.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered down at him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She descended on a fine string and hovered in front of his face. "Then talk."

"Can't we do this without the bindings?"

"No. I like them." Her sharp fingertips trailed over his exposed shoulders and neck. "They give me control over you."

"Come back with me."

Her optics widened. "What?"

"Come back with me, to the Autobots."

Blackarachnia stared at him incredulously. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I still love

* * *

**10.**** My Love Is Like…Wo – Mya **

Fireflight watched Sandstorm from across the rec room. he knew the orange mech hadn't yet noticed him because he hadn't been pulled away by strong arms yet. It was unusual for Sandstorm not to know he was around but it was an anomaly that Fireflight was happy to take advantage of. He snuck up behind the broad orange back and signaled the Wreckers in front of him to pretend he wasn't there.

Before Fireflight even got a chance to press a finger against the sensitive side he was pulled into a lap, and found himself staring into a flashing optic band.

"Damn. I was hoping to get you this time."

* * *

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

I enjoyed doing the first one so much I found myself doing it again. Same rules apply - Music player on random and you write until the song ends (even if you're not finished)

Anyone who liked the one with Moonracer, I've started it's story. It's called White Horse.

* * *

**11. You're Still The One – Shania Twain**

Elita-1 stared into the relaxed face of her partner. So many years had passed since they'd last been together and now it felt right. The Decepticons were scattered across the galaxy and Cybertron was on the repair. Optimus shifted under her as he came online. His warm blue optics shined as they locked onto her. Words were superfluous between them. Everything that needed to be said either had been already or was communicable through their sparks.

She traced a hand over his face. "We deserve this."

* * *

**12. Ten Days – Missy Higgins**

Jazz leaned against the railing, he stared across the void of space towards Cybertron's other moon. Prowl was there. He could feel it in his spark.

A space cruiser had arrived from Earth the other day and Jazz was sure Prowl had been aboard. What he wouldn't give to see him once more. They hadn't parted on very good terms but he was sure the attraction and affection was still there.

Jazz sighed and turned, he couldn't stare at Moon Base 1 all day. He had duties to see to. Halfway through the room he froze, optics glued to the open doorway. Prowl watched him with that unreadable expression he usually had. Why was he here?

**

* * *

**

13.

**Missing You – Backstreet Boys**

He prowled through the base. She wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere. He stopped and leaned against a wall. It wasn't fair; he had been doing a job with a need-to-know label.

"You all right, Raj?"

He looked up to see a curious Jazz staring at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I heard Moonracer transferred. I'm sorry man."

He nodded, his spark aching.

"If you want someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, Jazz, but right now I just need to be alone."

The white head bobbed and he walked off after repeating his offer. Mirage remained leaning against the hallway wall.

**

* * *

**

14.

**Perfect Man – Destiny's Child**

All heads turned as the beautiful mech entered the bar. Golden armor contrasted with blue optics and sent multiple sparks pulsing.

Sunstreaker was aware of the mechs and femmes watching him as he sauntered through the crowded room. He appreciated their attention, he deserved it. He was perfect.

His optics locked onto the only other mech that mattered to him, besides himself. Sideswipe was lounging in a corner, an arm around a pretty femme. Her optics caught his and darkened as they roved over his chassis.

Sunstreaker smiled and knew he'd won again.

**

* * *

**

15. Dear Diary – Pink

Blackarachnia sighed as she settled into the chair behind her desk. It had been so long since she'd joined the Decepticons and the strain was finally getting to her. The femme she'd once been still haunted her and was getting stronger. Elita-1's goodness decided to show itself at the most inappropriate times. She pulled a datapad out from a draw and entered the access code. Only she could read what was on this. It was a diary. It held the thoughts and dreams of the femme she'd long forgotten. The first line always caught her optics.

"I met Optimus Prime today…he's a sweetie."

**

* * *

**

16. I wanna Know – Joe

Prowl stared at the femme. She was the consummate neutral, a highly professional businessmech and a competent diplomat. Her body was a sleek shimmering silver confection of smooth lines and rounded curves. Her stunning face was highlighted by her glittering green optics and lush black-tinted lips.

Prowl had known he was caught the moment she had first smiled at him. Then he'd damned his spark for glitching at a neutral. She was the type to manipulate and take advantage of everything he offered. Too bad he still wanted to be around her.

"Hello, Prrowl." The way she rolled the 'r' sent shivers through his body.

He nodded. "Hello, Sierra."

**

* * *

**

17.

** I Aint No Quitter – Shania Twain**

Jetfire smiled as he watched the Seeker shoot across the sky. Starscream's bright colors shined in the midday sun. The soft whine of thrusters told Jetfire that the Decepticon had landed.

"Hello, Starscream."

"Jetfire. What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the sun."

Starscream scoffed but sat next to him. Jetfire's smile widened and he was glad he was still able to pull Starscream's more sociable side to the front. He really missed the light-sparked jet that had been his partner on Cybertron. One day, he vowed, that Starscream would return.

**

* * *

**

18. Cruel to be Kind –Letters to Cleo

Hook stared down at the collection of Decepticons in his medbay. Why did they let the Autobots beat them so badly? Was it really that hard to shoot Optimus Prime in the head? He sighed at dragged the first of his patients to his workstation. Dirge groaned and whimpered as Hook started to work on his damaged wings and body plating.

It was getting late when Hook finally looked down at his last patient. Sulky red optics glared into his and Hook had to stop himself from groaning.

"I should just leave you and hope it teaches you a lesson."

**

* * *

**

19. You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

I leaned back in my chair and watched the pair on the other side of the room. Typically, they were arguing about something. I can't see what he finds interesting about her. Sure, she's pretty but that's it. She has no personality.

Finally they stop gesturing and she runs a hand over his cheek. He smiles and everything is fine again. Anger heats my energon and I have to control the urge to shout at them. She isn't much more than a brainless shell that has a great body. She doesn't know him like I do. She doesn't understand him when he gets angry or sad. She doesn't get him. I do.

Silently I stand and leave the room. I can't stand to watch them anymore. It hurts my spark too much.

**

* * *

**

20. Save the last dance for me – Michael Buble

Prowl watched Jazz from the side of the room. His bright paint gleamed under the lights and Prowl smiled as his spark-mate swirled amongst the dancers. A particularly bold mech grabbed Jazz's hand and swayed close to him. Prowl's spark heated with annoyance but was relieved when Jazz smoothly moved out of his arms.

Prowl knew Jazz was dancing for him. Jazz always danced for him. he did it because Prowl couldn't dance. It wasn't in his programming to understand the nuances of such liquid movement. Jazz had tried to teach him on numerous occasions but it had never worked. Slowly Jazz made his sinuous way over to Prowl and swayed directly infront of him. Not for the first time did Prowl wish he was capable of joining the beautiful saboteur but it

* * *

**If there are any that you would like to see extended, let me know :)**


End file.
